Bechloe songfic oneshots
by chakeroo
Summary: Bechloe onshots that pop into my head whenever I hear a certain song. This is my first for the Bechloe fandom so please be gentle. -
1. The Wolves (Act I & II) - Bon Iver

The Wolves (Act I and II) – Bon Iver

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or this song or whatsoever. Also, this is my first Bechloe songfic oneshots, I am used to writing Reinako (Sailormoon) stories so please be gentle on the comments. I hope you enjoy.**

"I don't understand."

Jesse sighed. Of course Beca would not be able to comprehend how much _this_ hurts him and why he's doing _this_ in the first place.

"Beca, please don't make the situation more difficult than it already is," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Will you please just explain why you're breaking up with me in the first place!" Beca shouted. She was trembling and in the verge of crying. The shorter brunette could not comprehend why Jesse suddenly breaks up with her after 4 years into their relationship. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. Well except for the moviecations, the whole cuddling thing and she doesn't like to kiss him that much especially when he did not shave. Scratchy face is a no no in Beca's book.

Wait.

She was thinking in past tense. She used _was_ instead of _is_. And she only realized how much he annoys her when he gets lovey dovey.

"You know why," Jesse answered without a beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beca crossed her arms in defiance.

"Holy crap Beca! Are you freaking kidding me?" Jesse shouted before face palming himself. "I can't… I have to sit down. You're making this even more difficult that it has to." Jesse sat on Amy's bed. He sighed before continuing, "Seriously Beca, the last 4 years of our relationship seemed to be more like friends with benefits rather than a real relationship. It's like being friend zoned while in a freaking relationship." The Treble looked Beca straight in her eyes as he said this. His voice was calm but full of spite.

"But Jesse…" the Bella tried to console her now ex-boyfriend.

"Don't but me Beca," he sighed again. "Look, I know your in denial and everything but I'm giving you an out here. I see everyday how you look at her and…"

"I don't… I look like what? How?" Beca was taken aback.

"Because that's the way I look at you, Beca."

Silence.

Beca sat down next to Jesse and tears started to fall down her cheeks. When Jesse saw this, he took his handkerchief and gave it to her.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so kind? I didn't mean to be an asshole to you. I really tried. I thought it was just a crush but…" Beca mumbled.

Jesse hooked his left arm around Beca and let the Bella sink in to his side before replying, "Because I didn't want to be in a fake relationship with you. I loved you, Beca. I did. But somehow all that pretending… It's just I know it's time for us to break up."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

The silence was deafening for the both of them. After a few moments, Jesse stood up and walked slowly to the door.

"Call you tomorrow?" Jesse said without turning around.

But Beca did not answer verbally instead she just nodded. Jesse took the silence as an affirmative and went out the room. He can still hear sobbing on the other side of the door. He wanted to comfort the Bella but decided to leave for his own sake.

As he was going down the stairs, he saw Chloe sitting alone in the living room just staring at the muted television. He continued to leave the house but as he was about to turn the knob, he said loud enough for Chloe to hear, "Don't break her heart."

"I won't," Chloe responded as she stood up from the sofa and headed upstairs.

"Good," whispered Jesse and then went out the door.


	2. When We Were Young - Adele (edited)

When We Were Young – Adele

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs that I will use so… Hope you enjoy.**

Why am I going to this… thing again? Oh right. Lily. Of all people, she was the one who convinced me to go to this high school reunion.

Who wouldn't be convinced when you wake at 3 in the morning with an Asian girl in a hoodie just staring at you while smiling and shoving an invitation to your face.

"Go or else," Lily whispered and jumped off the window.

I don't know about anyone but I will definitely go if it means not finding her in my face like that ever again. I mean she's one of my closest friend and unofficial bodyguard (she assigned herself and just waved a contract in my face after I started to become famous as a DJ) but that shit is crazy.

So where was I? Oh right. The reunion.

So here I am about to walk in lodge at this… retreat place… where my 10 High school reunion is being held. I was lucky enough to dodge the paparazzi by renting a bike instead of a car.

So… I don't know if I arrived before everybody has or I'm la…

"Boo!"

"Holy fucking goat!" I screamed and turned around, only to face a laughing Aubrey.

"Got you there, hobbit."

"Fuck you, Posen," I huffed.

"Nothing changed much I see," Aubrey smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean nothing has changed? I had dinner with you and Stacie last night!"

Aubrey smiled and replied, "It's our 10 year reunion so I'm being all… reunion-y." The blonde scrunched her nose at the last word.

"What?"

"You're at the wrong lodge, we're at the other side." Rather than answering, Aubrey instead pointed out another direction to where the party is.

We started to walk to the right lodge in silence before Aubrey finally asked me, "So are you nervous? Since... you know... she might attend."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Aubrey sighed and said, "Oh come on, Beca. I see you mope around everyday and I swear your neck might break every time a flash of red hair passes you."

"I do not do that!"

"Really? I have evidence right here," Aubrey took out her phone. I moved closer so that I can see but instead Aubrey smacked me behind my head.

"Ow! That hurt you asshole!" I shouted as I rubbed my head.

"That's because you're an ass. And if Lily did not give you the invitation per…"

"Dude, she did not give it to me! She shoved that invitation right in my face! In the middle of the night!"

"What's being shoved at the middle of the night?"

I jumped backwards. Apparently my friends are dicks and like to frighten me.

"Hi babe," Aubrey kissed Stacie's cheeks and continued, "We were just talking how Lily gave the invitation to Beca."

I face palmed and mumbled, "Staubrey… Again..."

'What did you say?" Stacie asked while linking her arms to mine and almost dragging me to walk with her.

"Baby steps, babe. Beca might not be able walk that fast," smirked Aubrey.

I love these guys to death but sometimes… especially now that Stacie is blabbing about how sweet Aubrey is and was about to tell, in detail I might add, one of their sex capades when Aubrey suddenly blurted out, "I swear to god Stacie if you ever tell that to anyone…"

"What are you going to do, dear? Kiss me to death?" Stacie smirked.

"No sex for a month," deadpanned Aubrey.

"I think she's serious, Stace," I side whispered to Stacie while looking at Aubrey.

"Pfffffft. Please," answered Aubrey.

"Watch me," Aubrey said calmly and walked away.

"She'll get over it," Stacie huffed and we proceeded to walk towards the party.

So after we got to the party, the usual thing happened, I navigated towards the bar and got some cold beer to drink. I chatted up the people that I was close too. Everyone in the gang was there except two people. As for Flo and Chloe, all of them just informed me, without me asking, that they are both teaching music in Guatemala. Apparently, Flo convinced Chloe to volunteer and teach in her country. And all of them don't know if they are able to attend the reunion.

'So no more to New York then,' I said to myself.

I was glad that my friends understood why I decided not to be the DJ for our reunion. I mean, I'd rather enjoy the company of my friends rather than working. Besides, I was afraid I might not be able to spin if a certain redhead decided to show up at the party. Although some went all fan girl at me. Some looked at me disapprovingly. Which is why I am now sitting at the most back table I could find while watching every one interact with one another and me just nursing a beer alone in this table.

Yey. So much fun.

So after a half hour or so, I decided to bail out of there. It's just that it kind of bored me to be honest. Besides I was kind of disappointed that Ch…

Holy fucking shit.

Is that… No… I mean… Is that?

Oh god it is her since Aubrey is jumping with her while they are talking. Oh wow, hugging while jumping and talking? Well they haven't seen each other for a while so that's acceptable.

She has a tan now. I don't understand how her eyes can be bluer than before. And she's taller. Oh, she's wearing heels. How silly of me. Why did she pick out that dress? Damn it. It makes her eyes and red hair more noticeable.

Wait. Is she searching for someone? Why is she looking everywhere? Oh no. She has a date. Please someone text me what all of you are chatting about!

Wait! I have to text Amy. Okay, composing message… _Amy! Wtf are you talking about there with Chloe? I'm at the back end table. Pls do not tell her I'm here…_ there… and sent!

Ha! And now we wait. Look at your phone Amy! Look at it! Okay… read it… read it… What the fuck? Amy do not… I swear do not… And now they are all looking at me. Chloe is looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of hers… I can't look at her right now. Nope. Not going to look. I'm pretending to be busy… Planning on how to get revenge on what Amy just did… and… just a little look won't do any harm right?

Wait, what?

Where's Chloe? Jessica and Ashley looked at me and shrugged. Emily made a phone call gesture. CR, Lily, Aubrey and Stacie were smirking and Amy was giving me a thumbs up so I flipped her and she chuckled. All of them went back to the party to mingle with other people after that.

I waited a few more minutes and since Chloe did not go up to me, I decided it's to go back to my hotel and sleep. Maybe mix a little then sleep. Or tequila first. Definitely tequila.

If this was a movie, she probably went up to me to say hi since I am too chickenshit to say hello first. Then we'll talk and laugh and stuff and then she'd come to my place…

Stop it, Mitchell. Get you act together. She doesn't even know after 10 years you still love her. But hey, she was going to New York and you were going to L.A. and breaking up with her was the most mature thing to do. What if we tried LDR? Hmmm… Well to late to ponder it now idiot.

Damn it. I forgot to take a picture or something. Fuck it. I'll ask them tomorrow if they have a selfie with Chloe in it. Haha. I am genius.

Pathetic. That what I am right now.

I can't. I can't do this. Too much feelings. I can't handle this.

I got out of the lodge as discreetly as I could so no one will be able to stop me from leaving. That is an achievement in itself since Lily seemed to be distracted at the party.

 _I was already at my bike when I noticed someone was running towards me. I looked around and saw, I swear to god she was in slow motion, Chloe running towards me. She was holding her heels, one on each hand as she ran._

 _I couldn't move. I was in shock._

 _"_ _Thank god I found you! Lily said she saw you getting out of the lodge and walking this way," Chloe said in between breaths._

 _"_ _Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some water?"_

 _"_ _Oh no… no… no… you will not bail out on me again, Rebecca Mitchell," Chloe crossed her arms and looked at me seriously._

Day dreaming. Huh. This is the influence of Jesse's moviecations. I knew it! I don't know why I'm still friends with him.

This is not the time to daydream. I mean come on she was just there talking to the girls and then BAM! She's nowhere in sight. She might have brought a date or something. Or she was needed in an emergency music lesson. Maybe that's it.

This time, I really walked up the path that Aubrey, Stacie and I passed earlier to get to my bike. And lo and behold, no Chloe. Damn fantasies making me think about impossible things. Tequila will help with everything I guess.

I get on my bike, turned it on and revved it up a little. I look at the area where the party is being held and sighed. I revved up the engine and took off towards my hotel as fast I could.

xXx

"She's not here"

"What?"

"You told me she had a bike right? There are no bikes at all at the parking lot."

"Just wait there and we'll give you a ride to her hotel."

"Thank you so much, Bree."

"It's about time the two of you talked things over."


	3. Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz

Am I Wrong – Nico & Vinz

 **Hi guys! Here is the part 2 for the When We Were Young by Adele chapter. To be honest, I wasn't planning to do a sequel to that fic but after re-reading a couple of times and the songs on my laptop on shuffle, I finally found the perfect song to accompany this fic.**

 **By the way, feel free to point out grammatical errors since I don't have a beta.**

 **Enjoy!**

Stay calm, Chloe. Stay Calm. Aubrey and Stacie is on their way here. Just stop fidgeting for one second! But who am I kidding? I spent 8 years in New York trying to prove that I can move on with my high school crush and as if _that_ was not enough, I decided to volunteer for 2 years teaching kids in Guatemala.

I mean come on.

The right thing to do was just to move on from the love your life but nooooooooooooooooo… I decided to wait. Wait for something that I'm pretty sure is for nothing. I mean, hello? Regular music teacher falls in love with the dorky but sweet badass Beca Mitchell who becomes a world famous dj 3 years after graduation and then meets again during a reunion party and then that is the time they get together. Forever. Not like forever forever but like you know, a little bit of forever. Whatever.

I wish I could've followed her though. That mistake was on me. Definitely. I could've found another teaching position in LA anyway. What the hell was I thinking back…

"Earth to Chloe?"

"Oh hey, Aubrey! Were you standing there long?"

"Not really but I can hear your mind racing even before I got here," Aubrey's brows were furrowed.

I blurted out that I was okay and I guess she took it as a positive thing since she didn't ask why.

I wonder where is Stacie?

"My car is park a little over there. Stacie said she'd stay here and wait for me to get back," Aubrey said as she walked ahead of me.

"You're not coming with me?" I stopped walking and out of habit, tilted my head to side.

"I'll drive you to the hotel then go back here. Besides the two of you has a lot to catch up on and I don't want to bother both of you," shrugged Aunrey. "Aaaand here is our rental!" I saw my bestfriend push the unlock button of the car key and 'beep' signaled that the car was open.

Everything after that is kind of a blur. A lot was going on in my head. I was rehearsing on what was I going to say and then it flicked to some dramatic scenario. Then suddenly it was sexy time and then I was rehearsing again. All of a sudden we were at the front entrance of the hotel already.

"So here we are. She rented the penthouse suite," Aubrey said while rummaging through her bag, "And here's the extra card key so you can just go up there without going through the concierge."

I accept the card key that Aubrey was giving to me but before I could get it, I felt a small tug so I looked her.

"She's probably drinking right now. Hopefully she's still not drunk. Just go easy on her, Chloe. You both have wrongdoings on your relationship but please remember that she's more fragile than any other people we know," Aubrey looked at me with sad and yet hopeful eyes.

"I know," I replied. "Thank you so much, Bree. I owe a lot," I said to her and then hugged her. In which she replied, "Just… go be together. Everybody knows you're meant to be," and hugged me tighter.

I got out of the car and entered the hotel. I was so nervous I thought I would trip on my heels any second. Luckily, I spotted the elevator and hurried up.

The wait for the freaking elevator is worse than the car ride. I mean, I felt like it took the elevator 5 minutes for per floor to reach the ground level. And at this point, I feel like crying and backing out.

Is this a good idea? Maybe. Maybe not. I can't decide. I don't even…

Holy… is that what I look like? I look like someone just kicked my puppy and I'm about to cry. Stop Chloe. Just stop. Breathe. Breathe. Bre…

"DING!"

Okay. The elevator is here…

And it's closing…

Wait!

Okay… Penthouse penthouse… There!

Just breathe. Breathe. Sing something… nope… breathe…

"Penthouse Suite," dinged the elevator. I didn't even notice that my eyes were shut.

I got out of the elevator and slowly walked towards the only door on the hallway. I don't even know why I'm walking this slow. It's like I could trip on a bomb any second.

Should I knock? I should. But I have a key. Maybe I should just use it. Or not… Oh fuck it!

I used the key and knocked while I open door.

"Beca," I said as I entered the room. I walked towards living room when I heard some glass clinking on a surface so I repeated, "Beca?"

I saw the cutest thing popping out of the corner. My Beca, a lime on her mouth, looks like a newly opened bottle of Tequila on hand and a shot glass on another while comically blinking at me. I couldn't stop my reaction even if I wanted too so big, "Aaaawwww," escaped my lips and made squishy squishy gestures like I'm pinching her cheeks.

THAT caught her attention.

She spat the lime and said, "Chloe?"

While still comically blinking. I think she needs eye glasses.

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly felt so shy.

"Yup, it's me, Beca. Hi," I answered her.

I expected her to throw me out of the room or be mad at me or something but what I didn't expect is her rushing towards me and hugging me like there's no tomorrow.

"You're not mad?" I whispered to her as I hugged back.

"No. I should've followed you. I should've fought for us. I didn't realize it until you were gone and I didn't want to spoil everything. You had a good thing going on for you in New York," she answered me. Beca was now looking at me and I can see determination in her face.

I was about to say something but she cut me off.

"I talked to your parents every now and then and told me you were doing great. They even told me that maybe I could go visit you sometime since you ask about me all the time. But we talked about that many times, the best opportunity for you was at New York and mine was in LA. It will be unfair for both of us to sacrifice that. I don't want to hate myself in the long run for not following my dreams and I know you'd hate that too. I believed that maybe there will be a chance for us to meet again or something," Beca said to me while cupping my cheek and I instinctively leaned in into it.

"But a while ago…" I was confused.

"I looked at were you were again but you disappeared. I thought you maybe you were mad or your boyfriend called you…" she looked down and began playing with her hands. She always does this when she's nervous.

"Oh that! My parents called me. They were too excited and I couldn't get them to stop talking. I already told them I'd visit them tomorrow," I chuckled after saying this. "I looked for you after. Lily said you went outside so I went there but you were gone."

"But how did… Thank god for Aubrey!" She laughed. I love her laugh.

"Yeah, thank god for Aubrey," I smiled. "So, I don't want to be too straightforward or anything but… I'm actually have a job waiting for me in LA and… Oooofff!" I almost fell on my butt when she tackled me. "Beca! What are you doing?" I was laughing.

Beca pushed me against a wall, gripped my shoulders and said, rather fast for my opinion," Where in LA? You can move in with me! I mean if you would like to move in me. And you know _be_ with me. But of course I'll take you out on a date first. And then will get a dog. I'm not really into animals but dogs are bearable and you like them. Unless we can domesticate a red panda. A red panda! That will be great! And then maybe…"

And I cried right then and there. I couldn't take it. She wants to plan a future with me!

"Ooor maybe not… I'm sorry…" She looked down again after seeing me cry,

"No no no! I would love too! These are happy tears…" I wiped some of tears and smiled at her.

"Happy tears?" she asked and I smiled. "Do you want to stay tonight and maybe accompany you to your parents tomorrow?" Beca was being shy again.

"Maybe stay forever?" I blushed.

"Forever," she smiled and kissed me.

xXx

 **A/N: Thank you for Justlettie and Guest for asking if there was sequel to the We Were Young fic. ^-^**


End file.
